Breathe Me
by itskidrauhl
Summary: One-shot. Lo último que vio fue un cielo nublado borroso y los copos de nieve caer. "— ¡Está hipotérmica, casi no siento su pulso, debemos llevarla a un lugar caliente y con Tsunade! ¡Ya!". "— Sakura-chan sabe nadar.". "— Sakura, te ahogaste en el lago. ". "— Si muere, mientras tú estás aquí, no creo que puedas recuperarte. Ve a despedirte de ella". SasuxSaku.


Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto**

**Aviso: **Este one-shot fue inspirado en los capítulos quince, dieciséis y diecisiete de la tercera temporada de Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

**Breathe Me.**

_by itskidrauhl_

_Capítulo único._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las desapariciones suceden._

El frío glacial comenzó a recorrer sus venas, con desesperación luchaba contra lo gélido, movía sus brazos pensando que podrían sacarla de allí. Sus pies trataban de pisar en algún lugar que no existía. Comenzó a no sentir desde su cintura para abajo y sus piernas perdían la fuerza poco a poco. Miró a los grandes ojos azules de la niña quien no se inmutó.

_Los dolores se van._

No bisbisó nada en ningún momento, ni gritó por ayuda. Sus brazos se quedaron quietos.

_La sangre deja de fluir. _

Su mandíbula trémula. Y su cara descolorida.

_La gente se desvanece._

Sus ojos dejaron de parpadear con ganas.

_Tengo más que decir..._

Se estabilizó solo unos segundos.

_Mucho más..._

Comenzó a introducir el agua en su boca y su cuerpo se sumergió.

_Pero... _

Solo observó hacia arriba y lo último que vio fue un cielo nublado borroso y los copos de nieve caer, y la espalda de la niña que se alejaba. Burbujas que salían de su boca e iban hacía la superficie.

_He desaparecido._

**-/-**

El helado invierno impregnaba en Konohagakure, los pinos sacudían la nieve estancada por culpa de los salvajes vientos. El rubio se aferró hacia su tapado color crema mientras sus dientes crepitaban. No pudo evitar tartamudear. — ¿Cu-cuándo creen que llegará?

El sensei suspiró. — Quizás se ha retrasado por la nevada pero ya no podemos esperar. Debemos irnos. — Kakashi observó a los presentes, Naruto estaba tiritando mientras que el moreno se encogió de hombros. Yamato asintió. — De acuerdo, vamos.

Las sombras se escabulleron por el bosque con rapidez. En el camino, Naruto se colocó al lado de su amigo. — Así que... ¿están peleados?

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada al frente, el rubio no esperaba que le diera un monólogo sobre el tema pero como después de la Guerra su actitud había cambiado pensó que podría contestarle algo tan insignificante como eso. — Sí.

— ¿¡Cómo!? — interrogó con preocupación.

— La mande al infierno y ella hizo lo mismo. Fin de la historia. No quiero hablar más del tema.

Naruto hizo una mueca. No iba insistir con aquello, ya no era su problema. El rubio había descubierto que cada vez que Sakura y Sasuke se peleaban, ella jamás se dejaba opacar por él—no como él pensó que lo haría como cuando tenían doce años—. Si él gritaba, ella lo hacía más fuerte y ninguno se daba el brazo a torcer.

— ¿La has hecho llorar? — preguntó en un susurro.

— Hn.

Naruto reconoció su monosílabo, sus extensos y argumentados comentarios que solían reducirse a "_hmp", "tsk", "aa"_. — Sakura-chan es sensible, lo sabes. Además con la reciente muerte de sus padres ella-

— Dije que no quería hablar más del tema, Naruto. — soltó escuetamente levantando solo un poco la voz. No tenía que gritar para dejar claro que la conversación debía terminar ahí.

— ¿Hablan de Sakura? — se metió Kakashi haciendo que el Uchiha pusiera los ojos en blanco. — Oh Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes, no eres el único que se peleó con ella esta semana. Ino también lo hizo. — dijo a lo que Naruto miró sorprendido. — Sakura se fue llorando.

— Cierren la boca. Ambos. — finalizó Sasuke mientras adelantaba su paso y eso fue lo último de la conversación.

Avanzaron contra la intensa nieve por casi dos horas hasta que Kakashi decidió que era hora de parar. — Acamparemos aquí, ¿Tenzō?

_— _¡Hai!_ ¡Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!_

Los ninjas entraron a la gran morada que el ANBU había construido para ellos. Naruto se tiró dramáticamente al suelo y comenzó a rodar. — ¡Calor! ¡Al fin, datte-bayo!

— Perdedor. — susurró Sasuke ante la ridícula acción de su amigo y decidió sentarse en una de las esquinas, lejos del resto.

— Partiremos por la mañana a prim-...

Kakashi no pudo seguir su explicación cuando la puerta fue tocada en dos simples golpes. Se pusieron inmediatamente en posición de defensa mientras que Yamato se acercaba lentamente a la puerta para abrirla pero con lo único que se encontró fue con...

— ¿Una niña?

Los ninjas suspiraron con alivio, una pelea en estos momentos no era algo que les convenía. El pequeño ser temblaba tratando de ocultar su boca en su bufanda, a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos y la abrazó haciéndola entrar y cerrando la puerta. — ¡Oh pobrecita! Hola hermosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

—...—

Sus ojos grandes y azules ni siquiera miraron a la shinobi, sino que se posaron en Sasuke.

Sus manos pequeñas se dirigieron a los brazos del Jinchūriki y comenzó a tironear de su ropa hasta la salida. — Oee, ¿qué haces? ¡Espera! —. Naruto, confundido, se soltó del agarre de la niña quien estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación y puso su mirada en Sasuke y se acercó a él imitando la acción que utilizó con el rubio, pero este se molestó. — ¡Suéltame mocosa!

— ¡Teme no le hables así, es una niña!

Los labios de ella tenían ganas de moverse pero no lo hacían. Kakashi se acercó inmediatamente. — Oye, oye, tranquila, ¿qué sucede?

Los sonidos de su boca jamás salieron. Kakashi frunció el ceño. — Es muda. No va a decirnos nada. — Y se inclinó. — ¿Alguien está contigo? ¿Dónde está? —. La niña miró hacia abajo negando. — Quizás podríamos llevarte a nuestra aldea, pero estamos en una misión. Somos de Konoha.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo. — ¿Quieres comer algo? — el rubio le alcanzó un taper — Es Ramen y está caliente todavía.

La niña miró curiosamente y luego lo tomó en sus manos, abriendo la tapa y el olor exquisito de aquella comida inundó sus fosas nasales. Sonrió casi imperceptible y se sentó a comer.

— Tsk. Haré la primera guardia.

Todos sacaron sus bolsas de dormir y Sasuke se dispuso a salir del lugar que no pasó desapercibido por la niña. — Oye linda, tengo una bolsa de más aquí, duerme porque mañana tendremos un día largo y tendido.

Ella asintió levemente.

**-/-**

— ¿No vas a dormir?

— Es que no ha regresado. Y yo la escucho, ¿sí? Todos los días, sobre su vida con el idiota de Sasuke y esa tontería. Y el único día que tengo algo... desaparece. Y sé que nos hemos peleado bastante mal la última vez, pero esto queda tras al momento en que nos vemos y nos abrazamos y decimos que nos extrañamos.

Ino Yamanaka se movía de acá para allá, con una mano en la barbilla. Sai suspiró. — Sakura, ¿se trata de la fea?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada — ¡Ella aún no lo sabe!

— ¿La fea?

— ¡Ella es mi persona! Ella es muy importante para mi.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca. — De acuerdo... ¿Y sí Sakura no lo aprueba? ¿Qué sucederá?

La rubia gimió. — ¡No se trata de obtener su aprobación! Es acerca de...

— ¿Acerca?

— Decírselo hace que... hace qué... — La Yamanaka lo miró fijo. — Si yo matara a alguien, la llamaría a ella para que me ayuda a desaparecer el cadáver.

Sai alzó una ceja. — Ahora estás comparando a una persona con un cadáver. — se levantó bruscamente de la cama. — Terminé. — y salió por la ventana.

— ¡Ella es mi persona!

**-/-**

La nieve había parado pero la brisa helada seguía insistente, pero él ni la sentía. Estaba absorto en mirar el cielo, la luna oculta entre las nubes grises. Le encantaba sentarse en los techos, solo. Y pensar. De su bolsillo, sacó una foto, era pequeña, quizás la versión pequeña que permanecía siempre en su mesa de luz. Su serenidad fue interrumpida cuando sintió un ruido y supo que no se trataba de algo que quisiera herirlo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza cuando la vio, algo divertido con la escena. Sus manos pequeñas se aferraban al tejado cubierto pero no podía lograr subir, se acercó a ella y la levantó de un brazo. — ¿Por qué diablos no estás durmiendo? — Ella comenzó a refregar sus manos, nerviosa. Y luego miró lo que tenía el azabache en sus manos, y lo señaló. — ¿Esto? — dijo mostrándole la foto. Y comenzó a señalarle a la rosa— ¿Ella? Es Sakura Haruno, es... nuestra, mía... ella, solo es nuestra compañera de equipo. Siempre insiste en que llevemos esta fotografía a todas partes. Está en una misión, probablemente le caerías muy bien. Siempre está feliz, es una molestia.

La niña comenzó a señalarle con impaciencia a Sakura otra vez. — ¿Qué sucede? — su dedo seguía moviéndose con ansiedad a la chica de ojos verdes. — ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Miró a todos lados y lo tomó de la mano. — ¿A dónde me llevas?

Bajaron del techo y entraron a la casa, todo estaba silencioso. Todos dormían plácidamente, Naruto babeaba su almohada mientras murmuraba cosas incoherentes. Ella se acercó al rubio y lo tomó de las mejillas, dándole pequeños golpes. — ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿¡Un enemigo!?

Ante eso, los ninjas se levantaron de inmediato casi torpemente pero solo se encontraron con la pequeña criatura que movía sus pies con prisa. Kakashi la miró seriamente y se agachó a su altura. — Te hemos dejar quedarte con nosotros, pero no puedes despertarnos a cada momento. Somos ninjas y-

La niña le arrebató la foto a Sasuke y la puso adelante de los ojos del Hatake, señalando a su alumna. — Quiere decirnos algo. — supuso Yamato con los brazos cruzados. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante eso.

— Es Sakura. — le explicó Kakashi. — ¿La... haz visto?

Ella asintió, sorprendiendo a los shinobis. — ¿Puedes decirnos... dónde está?

La niña abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, lo que hizo que los demás salieran rápidamente detrás de ella. Estuvieron casi diez minutos recorriendo sórdido y álgido, hasta que llegaron a una especie de lago, ellos pensaban que ella seguiría avanzando, pero no lo hizo, solo se paró ahí. Sasuke la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente. — ¿¡Dime dónde está!?

La mano derecha de la niña se levantó y con su dedo índice señaló el lago casi congelado que se encontraba al lado de ellos.

_(Para leer esta escena, reproducir: A Bitter Song - Butterfly Boucher)_

No dio tiempo cuando Sasuke se había sumergido primero. El impacto del agua helada comenzó a dolerle luego de cinco segundos, pero a él poco le importaba eso. — ¡Teme, espera!

— Yamato, envía un mensaje a Hokage-sama contándole lo sucedido. Dile que iremos de inmediato.

Sasuke salió del agua con Sakura en brazos. — ¡Oh por Dios!

— ¡Sakura-chan! — vociferó Naruto espantado.

— ¡Kakashi, revísala joder! — bramó el azabache.

El sensei trató de mantener la calma pero era difícil. Llevó sus manos a la muñeca gélida de su alumna — ¡Está hipotérmica, casi no siento su pulso, debemos llevarla a un lugar caliente y con Tsunade! ¡Ya! ¡Súbanse! — exclamó Kakashi señalando dos aves creadas por él. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi decidieron ir en una que fue a máxima rapidez, la aldea no estaba lejos.

Jinchūriki y Uchiha trataban de darle calor quitándole la ropa mojada y envolverla con sus abrigos y con todo lo que tenían a la mano mientras que Kakashi le hacía reanimación cardiopulmonar. — Sasuke, Naruto, cúbranle la cabeza con algo. Ahora.

El rubio le entregó su campera y el azabache le cubrió el cabello, el cual tenía fragmentos de hielo. Jamás había visto a alguien tan pálido, lívido y cadavérico, ni tampoco unos labios tan moradas. Esa no era Sakura... claro que no. Sakura estaba volviendo de una misión, seguramente que susurrando una canción o deseando tomar algo caliente al regresar. Sakura no era esa especie de humano aterido que estaba en frente a él, ni podía sentir su pecho inflarse y bajarse. Ella no estaba respirando.

— Sensei, no está respirando. — advirtió Naruto como si le leyera la mente.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo!

Y lo hacía pero al parecer treinta compresiones y dos ventilaciones no eran lo suficiente. Y se sintió perdido. Por primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo, porque secretamente se había jurado así mismo dejar de sentirse así. Por eso comenzó fue a favor de la aldea, por eso fue que ayudó a la aldea a reconstruirse, porque estaba cumpliendo el deseo de su hermano—y muy dentro suyo, el de él también—. Por eso hablaba con Sakura y Naruto. Por eso comenzó a abrirse, muy poco pero un era algo, hacia los demás. Por eso dejaba ser burlado por Ino. Por eso entrenaba con Lee. Por eso se enojaba de las bromas de Kiba. Por eso jugaba con Shikamaru al Shōgi. Por eso comenzó a respetar a Kakashi. Por eso se sonrojaba, por eso fruncía el ceño, por eso respiraba. Por eso vivía.

_Y no era justo._

Que uno de los motivos por el cual él había seguido adelante, se esté esfumando. Tomó su mano helada, tratando de darle más calor. Acariciaba su mejilla, las cuales siempre lo miraban con sonrojo. Cerró sus ojos y su mente voló.

_"Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun". _

_"Sasuke-kun tiene razón". _

_"¡Sasuke-kun! Naruto no se te parece en nada, es un mete pata sin remedio y puede que a veces sea una molestia pero... ¡Por lo menos él no es un cobarde!"_

_"¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente...! ¡Por favor...!_

_"¿Por qué Sasuke?... ¿Por qué nunca me dices algo?... Siempre este silencio.."_

_"Sasuke, quieres estar solo otra vez?.. Tú fuiste el que me habló del dolor y la soledad... ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor... tengo amigos y familia, pero sin ti en mi vida... ¡Sería lo mismo que estar sola!"_

_"Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! no puedo soportarlo... Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser... Llévame contigo a donde vayas"_

_"¿Piensas que soy una mujer débil que no puede competir con ustedes?... Tsunade-sama entrena bien a sus discípulos,tan bien como los otros sannin...También soy un miembro del equipo 7, y una discípula de un sannin..."_

_"Ha terminado... por fin"._

_"Déjame curarte"._

_"Podrías cenar en mi casa, si quieres. Esa comida enlatada no te hará nada bien"._

_"Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. Por tratar de matarte aquella vez"._

_*risas* "Sasuke-kun, ven prueba esto, tiene tomates"._

_"Sabes que me tienes si me necesitas, Sasuke-kun"._

_"No me arrepiento el haberme enamorado de ti"._

_"Te amo, siempre lo haré. No puedo evitarlo"._

_"¿Quieres que te prepara el desayuno?"_

_"Quédate un rato más en la cama, Sasuke-kun. Hace frío"._

_"¡No me trates así! ¡No tengo la culpa de todo!"_

_"¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Vete al infierno!"._

Las palabras de Sakura en su mente fueron reemplazadas por Naruto quien le advertía que ya estaban en lugar. La cara de Tsunade fue de completa sorpresa pero dejó que se le notara solo permanecía con su ceño fruncido. — ¡Póngala en la camilla! ¡Llamen a Ino y Karin! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua!?

— ¡No lo sabemos! — gritó el rubio.

— ¡Llevaré a la niña con las enfermeras! — avisó Yamato.

La camilla comenzó a deslizarse y vio como Sakura desaparecía detrás de una puerta. Tsunade y las demás enfermeras, dijo que ni bien tendrían noticias les avisarían. Y junto con los demás, quedó en algo que leía como "Sala de espera" o eso decía en el cartel gris, gastado. Se puso contra la pared y se sentó al lado de Naruto, en el suelo, quien miraba a un punto fijo. — Teme...

— Hn.

— Sakura-chan sabe nadar.

— Hn.

**-/-**

— Intravenosa de 20.

— Le pondré una vía central.

— ¿Qué va por ahora?

— Tres de epinefrina por endotraqueal.

— Deberíamos poner un marcapasos externo.

Las enfermeras más talentosas del hospital trabajaban arduamente para salvar la vida de la kunoichi. La Hokage seguía con reanimación cardiopulmonar mientras que Shizune apretaba y soltaba la bolsa de oxígeno cada dos segundos. — Tiene una vía nueva de 18 en articulación izquierda. Pásenle uno de epinefrina.

**-/-**

El Equipo Kurenai al igual que el Equipo Gai iban ingresando al hospital luego de una ardua misión rango S. — Mis ojos están cerrándose solos, estoy tan cansado — se quejaba cierto Inuzuka y Akamaru ladraba dándole la razón.

— ¡Te falta la llama de la juventud, Kiba-kun! — exclamó un energético Lee. — ¡Imagínate cuando seamos ANBUS! — en sus ojos coronaron una llama mientras levantaba el puño.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera, cuando una rubia que caminaba torpemente quiso tratar de curar sus heridas pero la hermosa castaña lo impidió. — ¿Podría llamar a Haruno Sakura? Es nuestra doctora de cabecera.

Después de la Guerra, los ninjas de todo el mundo comenzaron a ser más sigilosos a la hora de elegir quien tendría que curar sus heridas, los diez de Konoha siempre recurrían a Haruno Sakura para tratar cualquier problema que tenía que ver con la salud porque eso significaba mostrar sus debilidades.

La enfermera comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. — Disculpen, pero ella... no está disponible.

Hinata observó detrás del hombro de Shino, y vio a lo lejos una mata rubia que conocía bastante bien. — ¡Naruto-kun! — La Hyūga corrió hacía él y éste al apenas escuchar la voz de su novia se levanto inmediatamente. — ¡Hinata-chan!

La resguardó unos segundos en sus brazos para después soltarla, tenía miedo que ella desapareciera también. — ¿Naruto-kun, han vuelto de la misión? ¿Qué tal les ha ido?

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que los demás se acercaron. Kiba decidió hablar. — ¿Ustedes están esperando a Sakura? Me han dicho que no está disponible.

Silencio.

Naruto bajó la mirada y señaló a una gran ventana que daba a una habitación que reflejaba sombras que se movían con rapidez. Decidieron acercarse para ver qué era lo que tenía al Equipo Kakashi de esa manera. Y se sorprendieron al ver casi muerta en la camilla a su amiga y compañera.

— ¡No puede ser! — preguntó anonadada Tenten — ¿¡Qué sucedió!?

— No lo sabemos.

Lo primero que hizo Hinata fue observar a cierto azabache que se encontraba ajeno a la situación, que es más, ni la había saludado, cosas que antes hacía, al menos con un ligero asentimiento. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, no tenía nada que ver como lo había visto ayer. Parecía que se rebobinara hasta el día uno, donde era un inadaptado anti-social traumado.

— ¿Han visto a Tsunade-sama? Hay una emergencia. — habló cierta rubia detrás de ellos, algo agitada y despeinada. Nadie dijo nada, se miraron entre sí. Naruto tendría que usar palabras de seda con Ino Yamanaka iba a decir algo cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

— Está detrás de esa puerta, con Sakura. Haz bien tu trabajo.

Ino lo miró confundida y buscó respuestas en sus amigos pero se encontraban cabizbajos, y se imaginó lo peor. Giró el pomo lentamente y la vio...

— Traigan una manta nueva. Su temperatura sigue en los 27º grados.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y en sus ojos comenzaron a acumularse lágrimas. Tsunade la vio inmediatamente. — Cálmate.

— ¿C-cómo?

— Aún no lo sabemos.

— ¿Q-qué puedo hacer? — preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

— Necesita gasometría arterial.

La máquina comenzó a hacer un ruido alarmante. — ¿Fue fibrilación ventricular? ¡Carguen a 300! ¡Despejen!

Al mismo tiempo que trataban de volver a la vida a la kunoichi, Karin Uzumaki entró por la ventana sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ella había odiado a Sakura Haruno, lo reconocía. La atención minúscula que Sasuke posaba sobre ella no pasaba desapercibido por los ojos de la pelirroja, fue en ese momento cuando juró odiarla. Incluso a pesar de que ella le salvara la vida un par de veces.

El tiempo pasó cuando Taka había decidido quedarse en la aldea, comenzó a trabajar como ninja a favor de Konoha pero además en el hospital y eso implicaba pasar tiempo con la chica de ojos verdes. Y algo tenía la Haruno que hacía que la gente se encariñaba rápidamente y ella no fue una excepción. Sakura no era como ella pintaba en su cabeza. Era humilde, gentil, quizás algo malhumorada pero tenía más virtudes que defectos. Incluso llegó a considerarla una amiga. — Por Dios...

— Volvemos con asístole. Sigue con compresiones. Sigue hipotérmica — dijo Shizune cuando Sakura se estabilizó.

Karin se ajustó los anteojos y su voz fue seria. — ¿Intentaron hacer un lavaje peritoneal o un lavaje de vejiga continuo con fluidos tibios? — Todos observaron a la pelirroja. — Hago punzamiento de tórax.

— Siga la gasometría arterial. — ordenó Tsunade.

**-/-**

Sasuke sintió como el rubio volvió a reposar al lado de él otra vez y le daba una taza de café caliente. — Te has metido al agua, sigues frío. Toma esto, te hará bien.

Eso parecía ser palabra de Sakura, que siempre hasta la mínima cosa que a él le pasara, ella estaba al lado de él, reprendiéndolo por algún descuido en su salud. Pero en general, ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Sentía un nudo en su garganta. Abrió la boca pero nada salió.

— No hace falta que digas nada, teme. — dijo Naruto mientras le ponía un brazo en su hombro. Tratando de reconfortarlo.

**-/-**

— ¿Cómo está la temperatura? — preguntó Ino.

— Solo subió a 27,5º — contestó la Hokage.

La puerta se abrió cuando una enfermera pasó y Karin se dio la vuelta, divisando a un Sasuke sentado en el suelo que parecía abatido. Jamás lo había visto así. — Vamos Sakura, no hagas esto — susurró.

**-/-**

La vista de Kakashi Hatake seguía puesta en sus dos alumnos, los veía de lejos, ya que ellos se encontraban sentados en frente de la puerta. Los demás decidieron alejarse pero no mucho, solo por respeto pero insistían en no irse. Observó vagamente el humo que salía de su café caliente, como si pudiera detener el tiempo. — Saldrá de esta. — La voz del hombre resonó en las paredes, y observó a los demás que se mantuvieron callados. Imaginando lo peor, quizás. Porque él hacía lo mismo en esa clase de situaciones, era como un defecto, un defecto secreto.

— Usted no lo sabe. — susurró con voz quebrantada Rock Lee. Le sorprendía a quien se clamaba como "La Gran Bestia Verde de Konoha" dijera esas palabras.

— Saldrá de esta. — volvió a insistir.

— La gente muere. — murmuró Shino quien hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero se encontraba afectado.

Kakashi tomó aire. — Sé que la gente muere. La gente muere en frente de nosotros todos los días. Pero creo que Sakura sobrevivirá. Creo... creo en el bien. Creo que hemos pasado un infierno en la última Guerra, pero estaremos bien. Creo en muchas cosas. Creo que sobrevivimos. Creo que creer que sobrevivimos es lo que nos hace sobrevivir. Ella estará bien.

**-/-**

— Otra de epinefrina. ¿Cuántas van?

— Ya son cuatro rondas, Tsunade-sama.

La voz de Shizune no sonaba llena de esperanza. — Ya llevamos veinte minutos aquí.

— Aún en asístole. — dijo Karin mientras la máquina hacía el mismo pitido. — La perdemos.

**-/-**

Se levantó exaltada y comenzó a toser, sentía como si se ahogara. Se llevó la mano al pecho y logró regular su respiración. Estaba en el hospital.— Hasta que al fin despiertas, eh.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. — ¡Ah! — y los ojos de ella se abrieron tanto que parecía que se salían de sus cuencas. — N-no puede ser...

— Hola Sakura.

— U-Uchiha Itachi... —. El hecho de que ella tartamudeara tanto hizo que al Uchiha mayor le diera gracia. — ¿Estoy... muerta?

— Sí... — otra voz habló a su izquierda.

— ¡Chiyo-baasama!

**-/-**

Trataban de pensar rápidamente a pesar del ruido ensordecedor de la máquina. — Tsunade-sama, sé que la hipotermia le protege los órganos vitales, pero, ¿cuánto cree que...?

La Hokage seguía con la reanimación cardiopulmonar. — Vi gente que duró cuatro horas.

— Pero Tsunade-sama...

— ¡No! ¡Ella no es cualquiera! ¡Estamos hablando de Sakura, carajo!

— Estamos todos en lo mismo. — murmuró la Yamanaka con pesadumbre.

— Su temperatura es de 30º. No estará muerta hasta que esté caliente siga muerta. Subimos su temperatura a 37º y arrancamos su corazón.

— ¡Si, Tsunade-sama! — exclamaron las enfermeras.

— Hagámoslo. — clamó Karin. — Lavaje de estómago con fluido tibio.

**-/-**

Se sintió rara cuando Chiyo e Itachi la miraban, como si la estuvieran analizando. — ¿Sakura? — ella no respondió. — Está molestándose...— le susurró a la abuela.

— No lo está. — lo contradijo.

— La gente suele molestarse.

— Créeme, está bien.

— Habla la que lleva muerta mucho tiempo y lo sabe todo. — dijo con burla en su voz.

— ¡Eres un niño insolente! — chilló la anciana.

— ¿¡Quieres hacer esto ahora o después!?

La voz de Sakura los interrumpió. — ¿Esto es por el cerebro, verdad? ¿Es por el neurotransmisor de ketamina?

— No. — dijeron al unísono.

— Porque si pensaran que mi cerebro hace esto, al primero que querría ver, sin ánimos de ofender, sería a... — La sonrisa coronó en los labios de la kunoichi cuando su difunto perro apareció repentinamente y se tiró encima de ella. — ¡Kumo! ¡Buen chico!

Ambos se miraron e Itachi habló.— Sakura. Tu cerebro no está bajo el efecto de drogas. Estás muerta.

— ¡Aguarda! — vociferó Chiyo. — Esto es duro. Recuerda que lo haremos con calma, y así no es con calma. — La anciana suspiró. — Sakura, te ahogaste en el lago. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Sí, fue horrible. — dijo sin mirarlos y sin dejar de acariciar a su perro. — Buen chico, ¿quién es el mejor?

— Esto nos llevará un largo tiempo. — dijo Itachi.

— No lo tenemos. Se le acaba el tiempo. — susurró la anciana.

— Sakura. — oyó una nueva voz. Parecía que le sonreía con sus ojos azules. — No sé si te han hablado de mi pero... soy Dan, Katō Dan. Morí por...

— La Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

El hombre asintió.

— Hola Sakura.

Detrás de Dan, se encontraba alguien que ella recordaba bastante bien. — N-Neji-san... — Él sonrió de medio lado. — Aguarden, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? ¿qué es esto?

— No es el cielo. — la interrumpió el Hyūga.

— Tú nos llamaste. — dijo la anciana.

— No... ¿o sí? — preguntó con confusión.

— Cuéntanos sobre el agua, Sakura. — incitó suavemente Itachi.

**-/-**

— Llegué — avisó la pelirroja.

— Pongan fluidos. Deje la resucitación. — ordenó la Hokage.

— ¿Se ve algo?

— El corazón está quieto. — dijo Karin seriamente. — No hay movimiento ni fibrilación.

Tsunade Senju estaba completamente alterada. — ¿¡Nada!?

— No.

— Joder, vuelvan a la resucitación. — Kakashi entró por la puerta. — Hatake, sal de aquí.

— Yo solo quería... — sintió como su lengua se trabara. Con tubos introducidos en la boca, su alumna seguía pálida. Ella parecía...

— Sensei. — Ino se acercó a él. — Espere afuera por favor, con Sasuke-kun y Naruto.

— Sasuke se fue.

**-/-**

La chica no dudó en pararse y salir de la habitación. Comenzó a recorrer el hospital, seguida de los demás.

— Sakura, debes comprender. Es importante, no puedes perder el tiempo. — le advertía Itachi.

— No tienes tiempo ni tampoco lo tenemos nosotros. — le seguía Dan.

— Me ahogué. Eso es todo. — dijo simplemente.

— Sakura, por favor, escúchanos. Debes escucharnos, hazlo. — la mano de Neji se dirigió a su abdomen. — ¡Mierda! ¡No ahora!

La sangre comenzó a salir del estómago del shinobi, el hombre de cabello azul claro y el ex Akatsuki lo ayudaron a acostarse en el suelo. Sakura lo miró aterrorizada e inmediatamente entró en acción, se arrodilló al lado de él, levantando su camisa blanco, observó algo sorprendida. — ¡No veo de donde viene la hemorragia! ¡Necesito guantes y toallas!

Miró a los demás que no se inmutaron. — Sucede con él. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

— ¡Puedo salvarlo! ¡Le pondré intravenosa! —. Comenzó a buscar en todos los cajones, pero no había nada. Parecía que el lugar estaba desahuciado.

— No tiene sentido. — suspiró Dan.

— ¡Vayan a la sala de operaciones y tráeme instrumental quirúrgico esterilizado!

Nadie se movió.

— ¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡Vayan de una vez!

Ella observó como Dan iba a hacerle caso y cuando va hacía el pasillo, desaparece por una pared. Cuando quiso volver a ver hacia Neji, él tampoco estaba. Miró hacia Chiyo, y ella tampoco estaba. Miró hacia a Itachi que la miraba con seriedad. — Sakura, ¿estás lista para hablar o quieres perder más tiempo?

**-/-**

— Ya pasó más de una hora.

Tsunade seguía insistiendo con la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Karin miraba la pantalla pero el ruido seguía insistente, al igual que la raya seguía derecha. — Hay... que prepararnos por sí...

— Ella es joven, saludable y su temperatura sube y seguirá subiendo, el corazón le volverá a funcionar. — persistía Ino.

Ella no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, desorientada. — ¿Entonces todos ustedes desaparecen por propia voluntad?

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Itachi austero.

— Me ahogué. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y entonces por qué estamos aquí otra vez? — preguntó Neji sentado en las escaleras. — No puedo irme si no dejas de decir que te ahogaste. ¿Sabes cuanto me duele esto? Ahora que lo pienso, lo que me sucedió fue espantoso.

— ¿¡Crees que quiero estar aqui!? — gritó la kunoichi — Nade, luché... mucho. El agua estaba fría.

— Sabemos cosas. — habló Chiyo apareciendo de repente. — Tuviste que pensarlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con mi hermano, o con Ino Yamanaka? ¿Lo de tus padres?

— Esto no es por-

— Sí. — contestó Dan inesperadamente detrás de ella, sentado en una silla. — Sabemos las cosas malas que te pasaron, pero, ¿cómo puedes ser ninja y tenerle tan poco amor a la vida?

Ella iba a responder pero Neji estaba en el suelo una vez más, sangrando. — ¡Diablos!

— ¡Necesito saber de dónde viene la hemorragia! — vociferaba Sakura mientras le revisaba el abdomen al ninja, otra vez más.

— Volverá a suceder. — habló la anciana, indolente.

— ¿¡Hay algo para limpiar la sangre!?

Puso los ojos en el suelo y el cuerpo del Hyūga, se encontró con los pies de Dan. Se levantó del piso, asombrada. — Es una pérdida de tiempo. — miró a Itachi — Lo conseguirá o no...

— ¿Conseguir qué? — interrumpió ella.

— No importa cómo llegaste aquí. Estás en esto o no. No hay nada en el medio.

**-/-**

— ¿Y otra epinefrina?

— Hace una hora y media que se la ponemos. — contestó Shizune casi como un susurro.

— Controla otra conexión. — ordenó Tsunade siguiendo con la reanimación cardiopulmonar. '_Piiii_'. El ruido de la máquina apareció. Sakura se estaba yendo, una vez más.

— Asístole en tres conexiones. — murmuró desanimada la Yamanaka.

— ¿Y su temperatura? — preguntó Karin.

— Bajó a 30º.

— ¿¡A 30º!? ¿¡Ahora es 30º!? ¡Estaba en 31º! — gritó la Hokage.

— Sucede después del frío... — explicó Shizune.

Solo hubo silencio.

**-/-**

El gusto amargo y ardiente del vodka le recorrieron el esófago, al mismo tiempo que sentía una presencia al lado suyo. — Si Karin te ha enviado, puedes decir-

— Me he enterado y he venido por mi mismo.

— Hn.

Jūgo lo miró fijamente. Él estaba acostumbrado al trato tosco de su ex lider, pero no lo consideraba un defecto. Siempre observaba a sus compañeros—Sakura y Naruto—, quienes lo reprendían ante esas pequeñas actitudes, lo que quería decir que él no era así. Y él vio su transformación, él no era tan ruin como era al principio cuando lo conoció. Recordó como se volvió más oscuro cuando había ordenado destruir Konoha.

— Sasuke-san, cuando juré protegerte, quiero decir que también te protegeré de ti mismo. — El hombre de cabello naranja le sacó la botella haciendo que el azabache gruña. — ¿Qué es lo que sientes? — Si hace dos años, le hubiera preguntado esto, seguro se comería un puñetazo por la parte de su ex lider. Pero Sasuke se mantuvo taciturno. — A veces está bien no estar bien. Siempre habrá alguien que será tu debilidad, que si te sonríe, tú también sonreirás. Que si esa persona está mal, tu también lo estarás. No debes sentir vergüenza por eso.

— ¡Ese es el jodido problema! — aumentó su tono de voz. — Cuando se va... — dijo susurrando — te sientes perdido.

— Eso sucede y-

— ¡No! A mi no me sucede, no tiene por qué sucederme. Tendría que haberme marchado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

— Ya lo haz hecho una vez. — le recordó.

_"Sakura... gracias"._

— Siempre huí de algo o de alguien. Toda mi vida se basó en huir. Pero nunca llego a ningún lado, ¿cobarde? Lo sé, soy un puto cobarde. — admitió arrebatándole la botella al grandulón. — Pero de algo que no puedo huir son de mis pensamientos. Y ella... ella es uno de ellos. Es como una enfermedad, ella está en mi. Y por más que trate y trate... no puedo quitarla.

— Entonces no lo hagas.

— Pero duele. Y yo ya no quiero más dolor.

— De eso se trata la vida, Sasuke-san. Sabes que la vida te golpeó tan fuerte que te enseñó a resistir. Te mintieron de tal forma que te dolió y entonces comenzaste a ir siempre con la verdad. Te falló la persona que menos te imaginabas y entonces entendiste que las palabras hay que cumplirlas y de los actos hay que hacerse cargo. Si empezaste de cero con la vida, a pesar de haberte costado y del dolor, ¿por qué no lo haces con ella?

— No estaba ahí para ayudarla.

— Eres humano.

— Yo... — el azabache hizo un gesto que él no pudo descifrar.

— ¿Crees que se cayó al agua a propósito?

Asintió con pesadumbre. — Ella sabe nadar. Nada perfectamente.

— Nada demuestra que ella... — Jūgo mantuvo el silencio unos segundos. — No debes derrumbarte, no cuando aún hay esperanzas y aún las hay.

— Bien.

**-/-**

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— Algo fuerte. — Se escabulló hasta la sala de operaciones, revolvía los cajones pero no encontraba nada. — La próxima vez que Neji-san se desangre, le daré...

— ¿Por qué hablas de él?

— ... Si encuentro de dónde est-

— ¡No puedes salvarlo! — exclamó Itachi.

— ¡Esto no es justo! Podría salvarlo si me dieras una oportunidad. — Se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando y el ex Akatsuki apareció justo en frente de ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió en el agua, Sakura?

— Nadé. Luché.

— No. No puedes quedarte aquí.

— ¡No quiero! — dijo ella mientras seguía revolviendo los cajones.

— ¡Sí, si quieres! — contestó Itachi en el mismo tono. — Es más fácil. Pero no puedes, porque tus padres murieron. Mi familia murió. Los de Naruto también. ¿E Ino? También perdió a su padre. Y Kakashi-

— ¡Detente!

— Apenas respiran. Esto los quebrantará. Y nadie se lo merece. Y esto... es importante, presta atención. ¿Sabes que tipo de milagro es que mi hermano sea quien es? ¿Sabes lo raro que es que alguien como él exista? En el fondo, sigue siendo optimista. Aunque sea un poco, pero él cree. Está esperándote. Y si no regresas de esto, cambiarás todo lo que él es. Volverá de nuevo a ser como antes.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de ella, miró sus pies, y luego levantó la cabeza pero Itachi había desaparecido.

**-/-**

Shizune siguió apretando lentamente la bolsa de oxígeno para luego soltarla, y volver a repetir la acción. Miraba con tristeza a su amiga, quien no mejoraba. Luego una idea vino a su mente. — ¿Y un bypass cardiopulmonar? — Tsunade la miró pero no le dijo nada. — Podríamos hacerlo aquí.

— Karin, llama al equipo quirúrgico. Diles que vengan ahora. — ordenó la rubia.

**-/-**

— Dame otra botella.

— Me sorprende encontrarte aquí, teme. — Naruto se sentó al lado de él y suspiró. — No hubo cambios. Creí que deberías saberlo.

— Hn.

— Algunos se recuperan de esto.

— ¿Sabes? Soy ninja y conozco esto. — contestó Sasuke, cortante. Parecía que las palabras de Jūgo entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro. — Déjame en paz, es hora de beber.

— No, no lo es. Tienes una responsabilidad para con Sakura-chan.

— Tsk.

— Siempre estuviste cuando-

— Jamás. Y bien, no estoy orgulloso de eso. Solo... no puedo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo regresar allí, no puedo regresar allí y mirarla.

— Teme, estamos hablando de nuestra amiga. Nuestra compañera de equipo. Si muere, mientras tú estás aquí, no creo que puedas recuperarte. Ve a despedirte de ella.

Naruto se levantó y se fue.

-/-

Ella mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, sus ojos estaban brillosos. — Estaba nadando. Estaba luchando. — las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. — Luego pensé, por un segundo, pensé: "¿Qué sentido tiene?". — Itachi la miraba profundamente, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de una habitación cuando ella por fin había decidido hablar. — Y luego... me dejé ir. Dejé de luchar. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

— Está bien.

Miró hacia abajo y levantó la cabeza para preguntarle algo a Itachi, pero él ya no estaba. Al mismo tiempo, el agua comenzó a entrar en la habitación. Ella se paró y salió de allí.

**-/-**

El famoso "_piiii_" seguía insistente, tanto que Karin sentía que le agujeraba los oídos. — Ino, ¿cuál es su temperatura?

— Llegó a 35,5º. — dijo algo aliviada.

— Bien, muy bien. Ahora solo debe comenzar a latirle el corazón

— Gasometría arterial, uno de epinefrina, uno de magnesio y uno de calcio. — nombró la enfermera mientras leía una lista.

**-/-**

Cuando Sakura encontró a Itachi y a Neji se dirigió hacia ellos, decidida. — No quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar.

— No había mucho tiempo. — contestó el Hyūga.

— ¿¡No me queda tiempo!? — gritó desesperada.

— No estamos segura, querida. — habló Chiyo apareciendo.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡No puedo! ¡Tenía problemas con mi cabello! ¡Y sobre el tamaño de mis senos! ¿¡Saben lo tonto que suena eso ahora!? — las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar otra vez.

— Sí. — Contestaron los tres al unísono.

— ¡No es suficiente! — decía llorando — ¡Solo un poco de Sasuke... o de la cerda! ¡Necesito regresar, por favor!

** -/-**

— ¿Cuantas epinefrinas van?

— Seis, Tsunade-sama.

— ¿La fuente externa?

— No alcanza. — respondió Karin quitándose los anteojos.

— ¿Temperatura corporal?

— 36,6º. — susurró Ino cabizbaja mientras las lágrimas se le acumulaban.

— ¿Entonces está caliente?

— Sí.

La máquina seguía pitando, nadie dijo nada en ese momento. — Y muerta... — murmuró la Hokage llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Karin miró al aparato y de pronto, esa linea recta comenzó a hacer zig-zag. — ¡Fibrilación ventricular! — todos observaron a la máquina. — ¡Parece fibrilación ventricular!

— ¡A 300!

— ¡Cargado!

— ¡Despejen!

El cuerpo de Sakura fue hacia arriba cuando las paletas descargaron en su pecho, pero en vez de responder, la línea fue recta y el pitido que tanto Karin odiaba volvió.

— ¡No puedes darte por vencida! ¿¡Comprendes, frentona!? — gritó la Yamanaka como si ella pudiera escucharla. — Voy a ponerla al máximo.

— Si hubiera algo de actividad, la fuente lo habría leído. — bisbisó la pelirroja. Ino se colocó el estetoscopio y llevó la membrana al pecho de la kunoichi.

— Hace casi una hora... — musitó la rubia. — que está con el bypass.

La puerta se abrió y Uchiha Sasuke entró por la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos. — Sasuke-kun.

Su mirada solo se concentraba en Sakura, había recuperado un poco de color pero con el sonido insistente de la máquina, todos esos cables pegados a su cuerpo, y los tubos en su garganta, sabía que estaba mal.

**-/-**

— ¡No puedo respirar!

Sakura tosía y tosía, respiraba con agitación mientras lloraba.

— Esto pasará. — le contestaba Neji con tranquilidad.

— ¡No! Siento como... — Dio una vista rápida a una de las ventanas y vio pasar a dos personas que ella conocía bien. — ¿Mamá, papá? — Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía al pasillo, en compañía de Itachi. Y los vio a lo lejos, tal como los recordaba.

Itachi masajeó sus hombros. — Ve, Sakura.

Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección hacía ellos.

**-/-**

Él estaba paralizado, acarició los pies de ella, los cuales eran cubiertos por infinitas sábanas. Inhaló. — Intenten de nuevo. — Ino, Karin y Shizune lo miraban resignadas, todo el mundo se mantuvo quieto. Parecía que el aire pesara. — ¡Inténtelo de nuevo!

Tsunade miró a Sakura, y luego a la máquina. — Una ronda más de drogas cardíacas.

— Una más. — susurró la pelirroja.

**-/-**

Desde hace bastante tiempo, ella había soñado con este momento, ellos caminaban hacía ella y ella comenzó a andar hacía ellos también.

— No deberías estar aquí. — la voz de su madre sonó con un poco de reprimenda.

— Sigue adelante. — dijo Kizashi. — No seas tonta.

Ambos la arroparon, y Sakura lo sintió tan real. — Los extraño.

— Nosotros también, cariño. — Mebuki le acariciaba el cabello. — Eres una kunoichi extraordinaria, estamos orgullosos de ti. — Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la Haruno. — Ahora corre...

— Corre... — le susurró su padre.

**-/-**

_"Pip, pip, pip, pip"._

Todos quedaron enmudecidos al ver a la máquina y como el zig-zag volvía rápidamente. — Bradicardia sinual. ¿Latidos?

Karin se puso el estetoscopio. — Así es. — Sasuke exhaló aliviado al igual que los presentes. — Quítenle los tubos, ya respira por ella misma.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía... ella estaba... pero luego... — ¡Gracias a Dios! — exclamó Ino aplaudiendo.

— Su corazón estuvo sin latir por mucho tiempo. — Tsunade seguía manteniéndose seria. — ¿Se sabe algo de sus funciones cerebrales?

— Aún no, Tsunade-sama.

— Yo... — el Uchiha habló luego de mucho. — Le avisaré al dobe.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a salir, e Ino fue la última que se quedó en la habitación. Miró a su amiga, y buscó más sábanas de arriba de la mesa.

— H-hola... — La Yamanaka se dio la vuelta algo sorprendida, se dirigió hacía ella, alarmada.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Has dicho algo? — sintió como un gruñido. — Oh frentona, habla más claro, no se te entiende. Dilo de nuevo. Inténtalo, por favor. — un quejido salió. — ¿Qué? No te entiendo. ¡Tu cerebro funciona! Así que solo tienes que formar una jodida palabra, ¿¡entiendes!?

— ¡Auch!

Las lágrimas caían como cascadas por la cara de la rubia, los ojos de su amiga se apretaron y luego comenzaron a abrirse. Pudo encontrarse con esas piedras jade, sus pestañas que eran como abanicos comenzaban a parpadear. — ¡Dios! ¡Hola, me casaré con Sai! Sé que esto no es lo que te preocupa en este momento, pero por las dudas de que más tarde no se te ocurra algo como, no lo sé, ¡morirte! Dios, no puedo creerlo. Gracias por no morirte.

Sakura rió débilmente. — Felicitaciones, cerda.

Ino la dejó descansar ya que se sentía agotada. Recibió visitas, todos habían venido, incluso el rubio. Miraba atentamente hacia la ventana, el sol comenzaba a salir y a ella le encantaba ver los amaneceres. Sintió un ligero ruido y volvió su vista a la puerta, donde cierto azabache reposaba. Sonrió algo adolorida. — Sasuke-kun, estás aquí. — El chico se acercó hacía ella, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada era bastante intensa.

— Nunca me fui.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste?

— Por si me necesitabas.

Hubo un largo silencio, y ella abrió su cama y se corrió a un costado para que él se acostara. Sakura escondió su cara en el pecho de él, y el brazos de él la envolvió. — Aún sigues fría. Eres una molestia incluso cuando casi te mueres.

— Lo siento.

— Deja de disculparte.

— Yo no quería-

— Jamás harás misiones sola.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Disculpa?

— Tal como lo escuchaste, y la Hokage lo aprobó. No tienes excusa. No sabes todo lo que trabajaron.

— ¿Cómo fue qué-...?

— Una niña nos dijo, fue bastante extraño.

— ¿Hana-chan? Ella es...

— Muda, sí lo sabemos. Te saqué del agua, Sakura. Casi te pierdo.

La kunoichi lo abrazó fuertemente. — Sasuke-kun yo-

— No, te toca escuchar ahora. Me sentía perdido, y odio sentirme así, y por fin comprendí que era así como te sentiste cuando me fui. Entonces prometo... no irme incluso cuando sea un desastre, y cuando todo esté tan mal que parece que es el final, quiero estar al lado tuyo... porque Sakura, tú eres mi hogar.

Los ojos verdes de ella brillaron y lo miró a los ojos, y estampó los labios con los de él, sin prisa. — Te amo tanto, y aunque quieras irte sabes que no te dejaré, o deberás llevarme contigo y, ¿sabes, Sasuke-kun? Te ofrezco empezar de cero, tú y yo de nuevo...

Él sonrió imperceptible. — Acepto.

_**"El verdadero amor no se reduce a lo físico o a lo romántico; el verdadero amor es la aceptación de todo lo que es, será y fue". **_

— Anónimo.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Y al finnnn! Vengo planeando esto desde hace casi cuatro meses, y como verán es bastante extenso sí. Y ya sé, ya sé que en Konoha no hay tanta tecnología pero ¿adivinen qué? Estamos en el mundo de los fanfics, así que puedo decir que Suigetsu es mi esposo y es válido. *ríe con maldad*. Bueno, basta. Estoy feliz de como quedó, la verdad que me tomó bastante trabajo, espero que tenga sus frutos y sea valorado en el fandom ^^.

Nos leeremos otra vez.

Saludos, Misa.


End file.
